1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapting icemakers to beverage dispensers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for an icemaker adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of food and beverage dispensing, manufacturers are often forced to provide a variety of dispenser sizes and capacities to accommodate customer requirements. Beverage dispenser manufacturers also typically have optional equipment that may be utilized in alternate configurations. The presence of these multiple configurations suggests that the sales force must be intimately familiar with the product lines, the limitations of the product lines, as well as variations thereof.
Purchasers of larger volumes of beverage dispensing equipment must also become familiar with the product lines of the suppliers, such that they may effectively purchase the correct equipment for placement into proper consumption sites. The plight of the purchasing entity is complicated, as there may be multiple suppliers with similar but incompatible equipment. Purchasers must be aware of the compatibilities to ensure that incompatible equipment is not shipped to a consumption location for use together, as doing so would most likely limit the beverage dispensing capabilities of the establishment, if they are not completely disabled.
Streamlining of the purchasing process results in the consolidation of some components to reduce the quantity of catalogue items available. Consolidation of products within a single organization is easily achievable. Consolidation of products across competitor lines, however, may prove more difficult, as competitors do not regularly share information or charters. Accordingly, hardware that is adaptable to virtually all supplier beverage dispensers, illustratively an ice maker adapter, would be beneficial to the larger volume purchasers, as well as those vying to reduce the number of catalogue items in a purchasing database.